


Teammates. And why listening in on them is ... revealing.

by ninamalfoy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The title says enough.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teammates. And why listening in on them is ... revealing.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on LJ on November 5th, 2005.
> 
> Not true in the least bit. I'm just borrowing their public persona to play.

Metze's returning from the doc, having gotten the clear-to-go for any of the upcoming matches (and he was damn glad about it, too), and the door to the locker room's still ajar, the sounds telling him that it hasn't emptied out yet. Just when he's about to push it open and declare, "Your grandsire has returned; bow down!" or something inane for which he'll get pelted with wet towels and the likes, he hears something very strange.

Snickering.

Which isn't that strange, admitted. Especially not in a bunch of 20-something guys who sometimes forget to act their age. Any age, actually.

It's just the fact that the snickering was coupled with someone stage-whispering, "Basti's kissing his arse better!"

Okay, there's only one Basti on the team; and that's his one and only Kelly, Tyrala's still out. Whose arse is Basti kissing? Curiosity raised (he does know the line about the cat, but well, they do have nine lives...), he edges closer.

And doesn't get disappointed. "Heh, that won't be the only place Basti's kissing, if you catch my drift," and that's bloody Flo, and then he hears Roman's hearty laugh, "well, it isn't as if Christoph's gonna complain..."

Amidst the gales of laughter, Metze pales. Damn.

"Yeah, I just can't imagine our Metze running out of the doc's room and yelling 'He's been touching me in inappropriate places!! Someone help! Beeeert!' - quite the opposite, actually."

Flo snickers. "Damn right, Lars. We'd probably hear the audio to a porn movie, sound turned full _up_."

And now it sounds as if everyone's diaphragms are on the verge of bursting, or at least needing a good once-over with the sewing machine, and thus Metze's "Eeep!" gets drowned in the roaring laughter when Kelly's placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Eavesdropping on our teammates? That's not nice, Chris-" and he gets interrupted by Metze's hand on his mouth, and a hissed, "Listen!", and (although they haven't done this too often lately) their teammates don't disappoint him - unfortunately.

"Geez, we should let them recompensate us for all the times we had to listen to them at night, you know," Lars says, and Metze can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I vote for handing out bags full of Oropax to the unlucky sods who have to sleep in the adjoining rooms next time; who knew that our quiet Metze could be so _vocal_?", Roman butts in, and Metze feels Kelly's hand clench on his shoulder.

"Well, at least Kelly has to be doing something right there," and now that bit from Flo gets drowned out in the again erupting laughter. Basti's head's dropping onto his shoulder, a low moan and Metze smirks. There's really something about to be said for the German saying 'Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid'.

"Well, I wish he would do better on the pitch than in Metze's bed; it isn't as if that's going to gain us more points," Lars says. "At least Metze's a really lucky guy."

More giggles and snorts, and Metze's turning to witness a blushing Basti. Well, 'blushing' doesn't do him justice; he could rival traffic lights. At a loss for words, he can just... grin, and so does Basti, too. "You are, you know," the midfielder whispers. Metze wishes he could kiss Basti right now, and the flicker of desire in Basti's eyes tell him that this wish isn't exactly one-sided. But they're still in public, if you can call that standing in a brightly-lit hall outside the locker room.

"Let's surprise them," he says instead, a glint in his eyes.

And so it comes to happen that three Dortmund players - a goalie, a midfielder-turned-defender and a forward - are forced to go home in their too short and too flimsy training kits (it's October) because the two partners in crime had subjected them to a water-war (buckets and towels included, but not before they had - very wisely - put their own clothes out of the danger zone). But to make up for the uncomfortable-ness, they've got new gossip now as they witnessed Metze and Basti high-fiving and hugging after their surprise very efficiently paid off.

Proven by Lars whispering to Flo outside, "Did you see the way Christoph looked at Basti? Tonight's going to be very jolly, indeed," and Flo winking, "I just hope they've got enough lube to last them the night" - "I hear Basti swears by olive oil when he makes noodles," which makes both of them giggle like loons.

It's all well in Dortmund. And you know that somewhere there's going to be a 'very jolly night', indeed. With lots of jokes and laughter and tickling and moaning and stroking and engorged appendages, to put it tactfully, and the sheets will be totally and utterly ruined. Just like any other night that Metze and Kelly spend together, in fact.

~ finis ~

**Author's Note:**

> 'Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid' / 'A problem shared is a problem halved' (translation via dict.leo.org)


End file.
